Guerra Shinobi
by Godaime Hime
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja esta confirmando la vida de cada uno de sus participantes, desde Sasuke, Naruto, Tobi, los Kages y Madara. También los demás participantes sufrirán estos cambios, veremos que pasara. ¿Que hará Sasuke? ¿Como reaccionaran Naruto y Sakura al verlo? ¿Que harán los kages al respecto? ¿Se sabrá quien fue uno de los verdaderos héroes de esta guerra?
1. Casi Encuentro

Esta historia ya había sido publicada en otra pagina de fanfics, la modifique porque mi forma de escribir era bastante mala. Como es de hace dos años atrás mas o menos esta my atrasada con el manga y todo lo que esta escrito es lo que creí que pasaría en esta guerra.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DEL ANIME "NARUTO" OBRA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

* * *

Luego de haber parado el Edo Tensei e Itachi ya descansando en paz, Sasuke se fue dejando a Kabuto en el trance del Izanami, ya se encargarían de él después, ahora él iba detrás de Tobi, ese que engaño a Itachi y masacro a su Clan era a él a quien quería ver su cabeza rodar y lo haría en el momento en que ni bien pisara la maldita tierra que tocaban sus pies.

- Mierda, ¿De quién es este chakra? ¿Sera Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo y creció tanto? El otro debe ser de ese maldito Tobi, también puedo detectar a Kakashi, mierda me hace falta Karin para saber con mas precisión, pero puedo sentir más en esa misma dirección, ese chakra... ¿Sakura? - Pensaba Sasuke pero de repente... vio una luz y una fuerte explosión en la dirección contraria - Esa luz... es negra... ¿Amaterasu? ¿Madara? Parece que los kages no están haciendo un buen trabajo - Pensaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, él siempre seguro - Ni modo, solo yo puedo vencer a ese bastardo, después de todo me quitaría otro peso de encima, puedo con él - Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro y cambio su rumbo hacia donde los 5 kages estaban.

Mientras ella se encargaba de ir lo más rápido para prestar su ayuda a su amigo, sintió un chakra familiar - ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke? - Pensó la pelirrosa y extrañada miro a su amiga Ino, ella era más sensitiva, pero no estaba equivocada, podía sentirlo así estuviera en otra aldea. Después de todo era el amor de su vida y luego de verlo esa última vez no se olvidaría de él, de su rostro que ya no era del Sasuke - kun que ella había amado… aún así sus sentimientos no cambiaron, maldita sea su esperanza en que todo iría bien.

- Inner: Demonios Sakura, ya deja de pensar en él, ese maldito solo complica las cosas, tus mejores años dedicados a él, si lo vez tienes que darle la buena golpiza por tanto sufrimiento - Sakura sonrió y soltó una leve risa, luego asintió a su Inner después de que Ino le dijera con la mirada que estaba en lo correcto, Sasuke se acercaba.

Ino de repente se frenó, Sakura la miro extrañada y también la imito.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cambio de dirección - contesto la rubia - Va en dirección contraria.

La dicipula de Tsunade comenzó a pensar en los futuros acontecimientos - ¿Que harás Sasuke - kun? – Pensaba con duda para luego restarle importancia - Pues, es lo mejor, si viene aquí solo empeorara a Naruto, no creo que quiera ayudar, ya no es ese Sasuke - kun vámonos Ino, Naruto nos necesita – Le llamo a su amiga, pero no podia engañarse, de verdad le importaba el camino que estaba emprendiendo el pelinegro. Cuando iba a avanzar, escucho un golpe.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo Neji preocupado que bajo a buscar a su prima que yacía en el suelo, Hinata había caído, débil, su chakra estaba al límite.

- Dejame ver Neji - Dijo la pelirrosa dispuesta a curarla. - Tú también te vez muy mal – Le reprendio.

- No es nada, es solo el cansancio por el uso del byakugan, yo fui a la enfermería pero Hinata siguió peleando. ¡Maldición! No debí dejarla sola - Se lamentaba el joven Hyuga, siempre protector de su prima.

- N-no te preocupes Neji – nii san - Dijo como casi un susurro una Hinata que apenas abría los ojos. - Es mi culpa por confiarme, todavía debo entrenar más para ser mejor, no es tu culpa - Decía la dulce chica con una leve sonrisa en el rosto.

- Pueden seguir, los alcanzaremos luego, Ino, encárgate de Neji - Ordeno la pelirrosa.

- He dicho que estoy bien - Dijo el chico algo molesto.

- Ya solo deja que te revise de otro modo si te pasa algo serás una carga. - Dijo la rubia también algo molesta.

- Lamento ser una carga, en serio - Dijo Hinata algo triste.

- ¡Baka! ¡A ver si te fijas un poco lo que dices! - Le exclamaba la inner de la rubia - No eso no fue lo que quise decir - Dijo ella apenada.

- ¡Ya váyanse! - Exclamo Sakura con una horrible expresión en el rostro.

Una vez que los vio alejados le dio a la Hyuga su verdadero parte médico. - Hinata... ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así? Tus heridas son gravísimas - Dijo algo triste.

- Lo siento, es que quería ayudar a todos y... a Naruto-kun - Dijo Hyuga algo triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de disimular el dolor.

- Te estaré vigilando, te calmare el dolor pero ya no te arriesgues tanto – Le advirtio la pelirrosa y con una expresión aún más triste le dijo - No te mentiré, tu falta de chakra ya está dañando hasta tus puntos vitales, y con tus ojos aun me sorprende que puedas ver… Espera hasta recuperarte un poco, o de lo contrario... Tu cuerpo te ira consumiendo hasta el punto que puedas morir. – Le dijo triste. Dio esa noticia muchas veces en el campamento, pero decírselo a una compañera ninja de la hoja, a alguien que creció con ella, le dañaba.

- Yo solo quiero proteger a Naruto - kun, lamento que esto haya resultado así. Me cuidare, lo prometo. Después de todo, debo volver a Konoha con él, yo quiero estar con él, supongo que... ese era mi camino ninja desde un principio – Le dijo la peliazul un poco más animada.

- Pues entonces ya deja de arriesgarte, no conozco a alguien mejor para el baka de Naruto que tú. Y no descansare hasta verlos juntos. - Le dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndole su dedo meñique en señal de promesa.

- Sakura san… - Susurro sorprendida - Por supuesto - Le dijo la dulce chica con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

Sakura la alzó en sus hombros y la llevo donde su amado Naruto se encontraba peleando.

Mientras tanto, más internados en el bosque, un joven con cabello blanco y dientes demoniacos caminaba apresuradamente. - ¡Vamos Juugo! ¿Ya te cansaste? - Preguntaba de manera impaciente un ansioso Suigetsu.

- Pues, ¿Te das cuenta que en esta guerra los que más sufren son los animales? - Decía mirando pacíficamente a su amigo.

- Suele ser tan raro - se dijo a si mismo el albino sonriendo.

Juugo se adelantó a Suigetsu, este sintió algo extraño y freno, su amigo se puso enfrente y golpeo unas kunais que volaban en su dirección con otra que él tenía escondida.

- ¿Que carajo? - Se preguntó, mientras se aseguraba quien los habría atacado, pero su olfato le gano a su vista, ese perfume no lo dejo dormir por tantas noches, no le gustaba - ¡Oh no! ¡Maldita zorra! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? - Exclamo molesto.

- ¿Y tú quién carajo te piensas para tratarme así? ¡Malnacido Cara de Pez!- Le grito Karin tocando sus anteojos, aunque tenía que admitirlo extrañaba ver a sus compañeros.

- Que gusto verte Karin – Le dijo Juugo con una sonrisa. – Me alegra que sigas con vida.

- A mi también me da gusto verte - Devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Cambiando de tema, van donde Sasuke... ¿No? - Pregunto intrigada.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? A él no le importaras en estos momentos, así que mejor quédate en la aldea y no estorbes – Exclamo Suigetsu.

- ¿Y qué te hace a ti tan especial para importar a Sasuke ahora? - Grito enojada.

- Eso a ti no te importa - Le dijo fanfarroneando.

- ¿Es que no pasan ni 2 minutos sin pelear? - Dijo Juugo - Tenemos la verdadera forma de parar el Edo Tensei de Madara Uchiha. - Dijo serio.

- ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Por qué ustedes lo tienen? - Preguntaba confundida.

- Lo encontramos en una parte secreta del laboratorio de Orochimaru - Le dijo el peliblanco ya molesto - Ahora vete, solo estorbaras. - Le gruño molesto.

- ¡No! Por favor llévenme, también quiero ayudar. - Les suplico.

- No veo problema en que vengas podrías ser de ayuda si nos hieren de gravedad – Le dijo Juugo que en esa noche estrellada sus cabellos naranjas brillaban con vigor.

- No ¿Que si nos topamos con enemigos? Solo nos estorbaría en protegerla y ya no tengo a la espada decapitadora, me niego, así que ya vete zorra - Le grito - Me niego a que vengas con nosotros - Pensaba.

- Por favor, prometo no estorbar, no me importa morir. Luchare si es necesario, prometo no se una carga - Suplicaba Karin ya con lágrimas en los ojos por la negación de Suigetsu pero también por sus palabras, estaba siendo muy grosero con ella, más que de costumbre.

- Puedes venir, yo te protegeré si pasa algo - Le sonrió su fornido compañero - ¿Y a este qué demonios le pico? - Pensaba mientras miro duramente a Suigetsu que solo miraba de reojo a Karin.

- Hmpf! - Exclamo y emprendió su rumbo.

- Vamos Karin, además contigo podemos rastrear mejor a Sasuke - Le dijo tratando de levantar su ánimo.

- ¡Si! - Le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas y emprendiendo rumbo hacia el jefe de Taka.

Mientras que Taka se dirigía hacia donde Sasuke, en ese lugar se desataba una de las mayores peleas.

- ¡Maldición! Esto no termina pero algo paso cuando se detuvo el Edo Tensei - Pensaba Tsunade.

- Mierda, este maldito es casi imposible – Exclamo el Raikage.

- ¿Es que todavía no entienden? Soy invencible, ustedes no podrán pararme, solo el primer hokage podía hacerlo - sonreia Madara mientras les escupía esas palabras. - Ya me estoy cansando de esto, los iré matando, uno por uno. - Dijo serio y ataco a la Mizukage con su Susanoo, se la veía mas débil, su chakra estaba al límite.

- Como si fuera a dejarte – Exclamo Kazekage y cubrio a Mei con su armadura de arena.

- Ahora si estás muerto Kazekage. Para ser un mocoso fuiste bastante molesto, te veré en el infierno - Le dijo Madara aprovechando el descuido de Gaara para proteger a la Mizukage que apenas podía moverse. El chakra de él también estaba débil, no podía manipular su arena con su perfección de antes.

Madara realiza tres sellos de manos al mismo tiempo, al hacerlo en conjunto con su susanoo para traer su Jutsu: Meteorito.

- ¡Mierda! No llegara a tiempo, no puede ser, ¿Moriré? - Pensó Gaara, esperando ya el ataque final cerrando los ojos, pero este nunca llego.


	2. Refuerzos

Como les había dicho antes esta historia ya la había publicado en otro lugar y la modifique un poco porque mi forma de escribir era horrible! Uni los capitulo porque eran muy cortos. Ojala les guste. **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

Gaara esperaba el ataque de Madara. Estaba cansando, pero quería seguir. Sabía que su final estaba cerca pero al menos protegió a alguien, es decir, que no moriría en vano. Cerró los ojos y espero su fin, el cual nunca llego.

- Abre los ojos muchacho ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces allí? - Le reclamo el anciano Tsuchikage.

- Tsu... chikage – Gaara estaba pasmado. No podía creerlo. Todos los kages e incluso Madara estaba sorprendido, Onoki se encontraba bajo los restos del meteorito. Lo había controlado con su poco chakra restante. Había usado levitación pero no aguanto y la mayor parte de la roca cayó sobre su anciano cuerpo.

- No puede ser ¡Anciano! – Exclamo preocupada - Lo curare enseguida, A, Gaara distraigan a ese maldito. - Ordeno la Hokage.

- Hare lo posible - Dijo entre tristeza y furia el kage de piel oscura.

- Anciano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? - Dijo Gaara culpándose por dejarse llevar por su momento de debilidad.

- Este no es el momento Gaara, ayuda a A – Le dijo Tsunade.

- Yo lo hare. Recupérate y muchas gracias por salvarme. Te debo la vida. Sea fuerte, Tsuchikage - sama- Dijo la hermosa mujer que luego fue al lado del Raikage.

- Ya déjalo Hokage, estoy aceptando mi fin. Despues de todo, yo sé que esta guerra la ganaremos nosotros. - Decía Onoki con una segura y sabia mirada. Luego se dirigió a Gaara - Me preguntas ¿Por qué lo hice? Tu pequeño mocoso harías exactamente lo mismo por este viejo cuerpo. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder. Solo espero haberles ayudado un poco. Eres un mocoso muy atrevido mira que para que yo cambie de parecer tuviste que ser muy especial, supongo que ese tal Naruto tuvo algo que ver.

- Si, Naruto siempre consigue ese tipo de cambios en la gente - Dijo sonriendo pero triste y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada por el Tsuchikage. Sus heridas eran terribles, definitivamente estas eran sus últimas palabras.

- Después de todo, esta guerra es para salvar a Naruto, pero... – Lloraba con pena el joven - ¿Por qué? Todavía no puedo creer que usted haya hecho algo así.

- Pequeño mocoso ¿Lloras por este anciano? En ti deposito todas mis esperanzas en esta guerra. Después de todo eres un buen kage, la gente confía en ti y por sobre todo yo también. No dejes que un tiempo defina tu personalidad, adáptate a los cambios que surjan. Como yo lo hice… Muero contento al ver que al fin el mundo shinobi está unido, por eso sé que ganaremos. Yo... confió... en... ustedes... – Y con un susurro la voz del anciano se apagó. Dejando lo último de su sabiduría entre los dos kages que lloraban su deceso. Mei también le dedico una lágrima al escucharlo, y A solo miro hacia abajo, Madara solo le dedico una sombría mirada.

- Bueno después de todo, fue un digno rival, ha sobrevivido a mí antes, ya se venía su hora de morir. - Dijo Madara sin ningún tipo de sentimientos.

- Tu muerte no sera en vano, lo juro - Dijo con rabia dedicándole las últimas palabras a Onoki.

- Por supuesto que no. Ahora más que nunca, estamos seguros que esta guerra la ganaremos. - Dijo Tsunade limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Ya me están cansando- Madara dirigió su ataque con su susanoo hacia el meteorito que cubría la mitad del anciano.

- Demonios viene hacia aquí - Dijo viendo la forma de quitar el cuerpo del Tsuchikage.

- ¡Maldición! No hay tiempo - pensó - Debemos irnos o moriremos. – Exclamo el pelorrojo.

- Pero... – Titubeo Tsunade.

- Vamos - grito y saltaron.

Una nube de humo se formó. Los kages miraron tristes la escena, ni siquiera el cuerpo de Onoki pudieron salvar, pero su sorpresa fue aún más grande al dispersarse todo ese humo y escuchar

- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué demonios no puedo mover... . – Decía confundido el villano.

- Al parecer tus momentos de grandeza se van aquí, Uchiha Madara. ¿Quién diría que conocería a uno de los fundadores de mi clan? Estoy entre el orgullo y el asco. – Decía mientras sostenía el brazo del Susanoo de Madara con el del suyo usando su mangekyou sharingan - De ahora en más pelearas conmigo - Le dijo.

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! - Grito Tsunade sorprendida.

- Hmpf, será mejor que no se metan, tengo cuentas pendientes con este tipo - Dijo Sasuke mirando a Madara.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tipo de cuentas? Y por sobre todo ¿Que te hace pensar que podrás vencerme? Eres un simple mocoso destinado a morir, como todos los que se me oponen - Dijo Madara algo molesto porque Sasuke bloqueo su ataque.

- Tú y todos los que tengan que ver con ese tal Tobi morirán, ya mate a Danzou ahora solo faltas tú y esos malditos ancianos de Konoha - Dijo Sasuke pronunciando con desprecio esos nombres.

- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? - Dijo extrañada.

- No pienses que por ayudarnos te vas a salvar de ser un buscado - Le grito con enfado el Raikage A.

Gaara solo se limitó a mirar al igual que Mei.

- Yo no vine a ayudarlos, me da igual si mueren o no, estoy aquí por diferentes motivos y eso no les incumbe - Les dijo Sasuke con un semblante tranquilo.

- Estas aquí para vengar a tu hermanito ¿No? Si te quieres vengar hazlo con ellos, con los malditos de Konoha que se revolcaron en la masacre de tu clan por tantos años ¿Crees que les importo? Para nada, esos ancianos deben estar riéndose de tu estúpido hermano por querer proteger a ellos ¿Por qué mejor no te me unes? Juntos seremos invencibles - Le propuso Madara.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando maldito? - Le dijo extrañada la hokage que no entendía de lo que hablaban.

- Hablo de la verdad detrás de la aniquilación del Clan Uchi... - No pudo terminar su oración, Sasuke había utilizado la espada del Susanoo para golpear a Madara.

- Ya dije que eso no les incumbe - Dirigiéndose a los kages - Hare lo que me plazca porque después de todo mi hermano me seguirá amando por siempre - Dijo el joven Uchiha para sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que les cuente la verdad? De seguro el que detuvo el Edo tensei fue Itachi ¿O me equivoco? - Dijo Madara serio.

- Imposible... – Se sorprendio el Raikage A. Itachi ¿Parar el Edo Tensei? ¿Un miembro de Akatsuki?

- Eso no puede ser… - Susurro pasmada Mei. Tenia entendido que ese tal Uchiha Itachi era compañero de Hishigaki Kisame, el miembro de Akatsuki que preovenia de Kirigakure.

Tsunade estaba muda.

- Entonces Itachi Uchiha es un héroe sin más preámbulos - Dijo serio y decidido con los ojos cerrados el joven Kazekage.

Sasuke lo miro con una mirada fría pero como afirmando su verdad - Mi hermano, es mi hermano y nada más. - Dijo.

- Nose que está pasando, y si quieres contármelo luego bien, pero mientras sea para destruir a este maldito, te ayudare. - Le dijo decidida la rubia Hokage decidida a saber qué fue lo que paso con el Clan Uchiha.

- Yo tambien lo hare, quiero terminar con esto. – Se unió la Mizukage.

- ¿Acaso se volvieron locas? Este chico es un demente. Después de matarlo, si es que pudiera, hará lo mismo con nosotros - Dijo alterado A.

- Tsk ni que fueran tan importantes - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa el pelinegro.

- Sasuke... Confío en que nos ayudaras. Si nos ayudas… La aldea de Sunagakure te recibirá con los brazos abiertos además... Tenemos un amigo en común que le gustara esa idea. – Propuso Gaara.

- No me interesa tu maldita negociación, solo quiero acabar con él y Tobi lo más pronto posible.

- Muy bien – Dijo la legendaria Sannin junto con Gaara y Mei al lado de Sasuke – No sé qué está pasando. Pero si involucra a Konoha te obligare a contarme la verdad de Itachi, quieras o no, pero dejemos ese tema fuera. Debo admitir que en este momento necesitamos de ti.

Sasuke solo la miro. Una nueva pelea iba a surgir.

Por otro lado, la batalla entre Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi y Gai estaba en plena acción.

- Ahora que los jiinchurikis ya no están puedo pelear mejor, pero estoy tan cansado - pensaba - Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei dependen de mí.

- Naruto, debemos esperar un poco para que pueda seguir dándote mi chakra, tal vez unos 5 minutos – Dijo el gran zorro de las nueve colas, Kurama.

- En 5 minutos pasan muchas cosas, y Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei están igual o peor que yo- Le exigió al Kyubi.

- Tu cuerpo no soportara Naruto, apenas y estas dominando esta técnica - Le dijo a su amigo jiinchuriki - Mierda, y para colmo también estoy un poco débil pero tratare de darle más tiempo aunque muera.

- Tendremos que ser cautelosos, en un descuido y podría tomarme - Le dijo con calma su bijuu.

- OOOOHHH no dejare que eso pase bakayaro konoyaro (8) - Le dijo con mucha seguridad - Pero solo quiero que sepas que te estaré agradecido por ser mi compañero, sea lo que sea que pase.

- Yo también B, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo - Dijo el hachibi decidido a seguir peleando.

- Si no me atacan lo hare yo – Dijo el enmascarado y se ocultó bajo tierra.

- Mierda, alli viene – Exclamo Kakashi.

- ¡Vamos Akamaru! - Se escuchó en el fondo y Naruto de volteo.

- ¡Shannaro! ¡Voy contigo! – Grito la pelirrosa dejando a Hinata con Ino.

- ¡Gatsuga! - Exclamo y la tierra comenzó a abrirse.

- ¡Shannaro! - Y golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas - Tú recupérate Naruto nosotros haremos tiempo por ti - Le sonrió la kunoichi.

Los refuerzos habían llegado.


	3. Espalda con espalda

- ¡Sakura chan! ¡Kiba! ¡Todos están aquí! - Exclamo Naruto emocionado.

- Baka ¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaríamos solo? - Le contesto Kiba con aires de superioridad.

- Claro, Naruto, necesitas tiempo ¿No? Nosotros trataremos de dártelo. Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei, también pueden descansar. - Les dijo la kunoichi sonriendo.

- No lo sé, no hay que subestimarlo. Pudieron sacarlo de debajo de la tierra pero es más difícil de lo que creímos.- Les comentaba Kakashi son seriedad.

- Espero que estén todos bien. – Decía el rubio al verlos muy cansados.

Sakura entristeció un poco al recordar del estado de Hinata, pero no quería preocupar a Naruto, necesitaban derrotar a Tobi lo antes posible y así podría sanar a su amiga lo antes posible. Entonces le dijo - No te preocupes, enfócate en la batalla - Mientras pensaba - Hinata no te esfuerces, no tardare en llegar a curarte.

- Hmpf, refuerzos ah... no me subestimen como si ustedes fueran suficientes para mí... aliados shinobis, que absurdo - Se carcajeo. Y fue allí donde tan solo toco el suelo y 10.000 Zetsus salieron a atacar a los demás shinobis.

Kankuro estaba en aprietos, él estaba débil aun y seis Zetsus lo estaban atacando en conjunto.

- ¡Ōkamaitachi! - Exclamo Temari y todos los Zetsus alrededor de su hermano desaparecieron volando por los aires. - Deberías estar más atento Kankuro y si no puedes con tantos pide ayuda - Dijo un poco fanfarrona, pero su cuerpo entonces se comenzó a mover por si solo e hizo tres piruetas en el aire esquivando los ataques de tres zetsus blancos escondidos en el suelo.

- ¡Hmpf! al parecer no soy el único que no está concentrado por aquí, ¿Cuantas veces va a tener que salvarte el chico de las sombras? - Le dijo riendo Kankuro.

- Si, no lo tomes como una costumbre - Dijo en tono calmo mientras desprendía su sombra de la de ella – Eres una mujer muy problemática.

Temari lo miro con furia y luego rio, entonces dijo - Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai - Hacia Shikamaru que se quedó quieto y dos zetsus cayeron a su lado. - ¡Hmpf! al parecer alguien se está acostumbrando a que lo salve una mujer ¿No crees? - Lo miro desafiante.

- Al menos un gracias no vendría mal - Se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba por vencido. Nunca podría ganar una pelea con ella.

- A ver si dejan las peleas de pareja para luego y me ayudan por aquí.- Les grito mientras seis zetsus lo atacaban al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No somos pareja! - Exclamaron al unísono.

- ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo con este vago? – Murmuro gruñona.

- Problemática… eso es. – Decía un poco avergonzado el chico de las sombras. Luego se miraron y fueron dispuestos a ayudar a Kankuro.

Por otro lado Ino no la estaba pasando bien, tenía a Hinata de un lado y del otro Chouji apenas se estaba encargando de los zetsus que la atacaban por delante. La rubia sostenía una kunai de un lado y del otro a una inmovible Hinata.

- Ino – san detrás de nosotras. - Le advirtió la kunoichi que apenas se apoyaba sobre el hombro de la lluvia.

- ¡Mierda! y Chouji ya se alejó - Dijo despacio mientras pensaba - Esto se está poniendo difícil. – Pensaba la rubia. La tenían rodeada.

- Suéltame... Ino - san - Le dijo con un hilo de voz la Hyuga.

- ¿De qué hablas? apenas puedes moverte, no te dejare. - Le dijo firme.

- Suéltame, no podrás conmigo en un brazo. - Le dijo.

- ¡Pero Hinata! - Exclamo dudosa.

- Si no lo haces, ambas moriremos. - Le dijo un poco triste - Lamento ser una carga Ino - san... - Se disculpó triste.

- Eso no es problema ahora, me encargare de ellos rápido. - Le respondió.

- Estaré bien - le sonrió.

Ino se encargó de los zetsus de enfrente pero muchos más seguían llegando y a ella el cansancio la iba a derribar.

- ¡Hakke Kūshō! - Escucharon exclamar a Hinata que se encargó de cuatro zetsus sola.

- ¡Hinata no lo hagas! - Le dijo horrorizada que desde lejos la escucho atacar.

- Estoy... bien... Sak… ura sa… - Dijo a duras penas. Su cuerpo cayó y quedo inconsciente, mientras otros zetsus aprovecharían para tomar el chakra que le quedaba.

- ¡Demonios Hinata dije que no te esfuerces! - Decía pero no podía ir donde ella, tenía a Tobi enfrente y no podía perderlo de vista.

Naruto se alarmo por todo lo que pasaba y dijo - ¡Oe! ¡Hinata levántate! ¿Qué le pasa? - dijo algo preocupado.

- Deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos – Interrumpió Tobi y los ataco con las cadenas de chakra a Naruto y B.

- No te lo permitiré - Le dijo Kakashi y con un raikiri trato de romper una cadena. - Enfóquense aquí muchachos, se encargaran de ella Ino y los demas. - Dijo con pena pero ellos también corrían peligro.

- ¡Hinata! - Grito, mientras seguía peleando con otros dos zetsus mas - Mierda, si dejo de atacarlos me mataran - Pensaba pero en ese entonces vio que los zetsus fueron bajo tierra, si llegaban a Hinata era su fin - No importa, debo arriesgarme, no la dejare morir así - Dijo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la kunoichi que yacía en el suelo. Cuando llego hacia ella solo la puso sobre sus hombros, al menos si la impacta el daño será menor y solo espero a que el ataque.

Pero Ino no contaba con que había muchos camaradas que la ayudaría, especialmente uno.

- ¡Ninpou: Chōjū Giga!

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos, ambas, ella y Hinata estaban volando en un gran ave que parecía de dibujo - ¡Sai! – Dijo emocionada al verlo. – Nos has salvado.

- Eso sí que estuvo cerca, de lo contrario sería un final muy triste - Le dijo sonriendo el joven artista.

- Gracias - Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y algo ruborizada. Desde que Sai le había dicho que era preciosa no habían hablado mucho, solo un par de cosas que necesitarían para la guerra.

- No, no llores por favor - Le dijo aun sonriendo - No quiero verte llorar, ponte mejor.

- Es que no sabía qué hacer, estuve asustada, lo siento - Dijo ya llorando y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, casi das la vida por tu amiga - le dijo serio - Eso te hace una excelente kunoichi y las ninjas así no deben llorar. Ahora ponte mejor así podremos seguir protegiendo a mas amigos - Le dijo brindándole una linda sonrisa.

- ¡Si! - Le dijo más animada. - Gracias Sai.

Ino había podido escapar de los zetsus que la atacaban porque al darse la vuelta Neji ataco a los zetsus con Jūken.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son demasiados! - Exclamo y luego se dijo así mismo - Por lo menos pudo salvar a Hinata – sama ¡Mierda! se supone que yo debo protegerla y ella uso su cuerpo como escudo para cubrirme ¿Qué clase de familia soy?

Aparentemente, Hinata había visto que su primo estaba en aprietos debido a su poco chakra y quiso ayudarlo poniéndose frente a él y usando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza.

El chico del Byakugan se culpaba a si mismo dándole la espalda a la guerra y luego todo para él se oscureció.

En el otro campo de batalla Sasuke y los kages no la estaban pasando muy bien.

- ¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿No era que acabarías rápido conmigo? – Decía con sus brazos mirando bajando la mirada hacia Sasuke.

- Este maldito contrarresta todos mis ataques con los mismos. Además el posee el edo tensei pero yo... ya me estoy quedando sin chakra y para colmo mi susanoo ya no está y mi brazo ha sido herido- Se decía a sí mismo - Debo pensar... ¿Qué demonios? - Exclamo sorprendido al ver que Tsunade comenzó a curar su brazo. - No es necesario que lo haga. - Le dijo serio.

- ¡Escúchame mocoso, a mí tampoco me gusta ayudarte pero admito que eres el único que puede al menos luchar mano a mano contra este maldito así que cierra tu sucia boca y déjame hacer mi trabajo! - Le dijo la Hokage, Sasuke se calló, y los demás kages la miraron con terror.

- ¿Y bien? Esto se está poniendo aburrido, atacare con mi siguiente jutsu y ya todos morirán – Dijo sonriendo levantando su brazo derecho.

- Pues yo creo que el que caerá aquí eres tú, Uchiha Madara. - Exclamo una voz muy familiar para Sasuke.


	4. Un ninja de Konoha

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Les dijo el Uchiha joven lejos de sorprenderse pero algo curioso.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Sin importarle mucho la respuesta había cuestionado el gran Madara.

- Y a ti que te importa - Le dijo Suigetsu que luego se posiciono al lado de Sasuke junto con Karin y Juugo.

- Van a morir si se quedan, mejor largo, no los necesito. - Les dijo serio y poco interesado en lo que harían.

- Vaya que no has cambiado ni un poco - Le dijo Suigetsu resignado - Maldito bastardo encima que vinimos a ayudarte - Penso.

- Sasuke... tenemos algo que podría ayudarte a parar el edo tensei de Madara. - Le dijo algo distante, no habia olvidado lo del incidente en el puente, en la batalla de Sasuke vs Danzou

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunto la Hokage intrigada.

- Encontramos estos pergaminos en el laboratorio secreto de Orochimaru. Tenia una parte más secreta aun. – Contesto Juugo que la vio llegar.

- ¡Idiotas! Nadie puede parar este edo tensei, ya no digan tonterías. Son solo una molestia ahora sí, todos morirán - Dijo y prosiguió a atacar con Elemento Fuego: Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego.

Gaara que sostenia el cuerpo de Onoki se cubrió con su arena protegiéndose, Tsunade, A y Mei escaparon al igual que Sasuke y Juugo pero Karin estaba muy cansada de tanto saltar y lo hizo muy lento y el ataque la impacta haciéndola volar casi unos diez metros. Aunque cuando abre los ojos se dio cuenta que nada le había pasado y al fijarse bien Suigetsu estaba con su cabeza en su pecho casi inconsciente.

- ¡Pero que...! ¿Suigetsu? - Dijo al principio enojada pero luego algo preocupada al ver su compañero no se levantaba. - ¡Oye! ¡Baka! Levántate - Le exclamaba mientras lo movia y a la ves lo miraba cada vez con más preocupación - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Le grito con algo de lágrimas en los ojos y Juugo se posiciono al lado de ella.

El chico con cabello albino abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver sus violetas pupilas que se dirigieron hacia la pelirroja y luego hacia su compañero. - Cuando me levante te matare, se supone que la cuidarías. - Le exclamo algo enojado.

- Pensé que podía sola al parecer estas cansada ¿No Ka.. - No termino de hablar al ver que Karin golpeo en el rostro a Suigetsu.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa zorr...- El tampoco termino su oración por su sorpresa al ver que Karin lloraba. - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - Le dijo extrañado.

- ¿¡Que qué me pasa!? ¿¡Que te pasa a ti!? Primero me tratas como a una basura y luego arriesgas tu vida por mí y ahora mírate estas lastimado por mi culpa eres un maldito cara de pez que... - Le decía llorando pero paro de hacerlo al ver que Suigetsu se levantó y la miraba fijo y algo enojado.

- ¡No quería que vinieras justamente por esto! - Miro hacia abajo algo avergonzado - No quiero que salgas lastimada, eres una completa carga - Dijo algo ruborizado - Además yo soy de elemento agua el elemento fuego no hace mucho daño en mi así que ya deja de llorar - ¡Sasuke! - Le llamo. – Toma. – Le lanzo un pergamino - Aquí dice como parar el Edo Tensei una vez que el invocado sabe cómo rescindir del contrato, es decir, como controlarlo y también como hacerlo volver al mismísimo infierno. - Le grito algo fanfarrón.

- Vaya quien diría que ese maldito Orochimaru sabría como hacer eso. La verdad es que lo había subestimado. - Decía mientras tomaba el pergamino que le lanzo su compañero de Taka.

- Déjame verlo - Le dijo Tsunade mientras se lo quitaba de su mano.- Entonces son todos estos sellos Rata → Buey → Mono → Tigre → Dragón → Jabalí más el del Gallo y Perro, decir "Liberar" y una cantidad de chakra semejante a la del invocado. - Dijo en voz alta para que los demás kages escucharan.

- Hmpf, están en sus límites, ninguno de ustedes podría hacerlo, su cantidad de chakra no iguala a la mia - Dijo con aires de superioridad el Uchiha - YO SOY INVENSIBLE - Exclamo soltando una risa malévola.

- No, no lo eres- Dijo Gaara muy seguro - Tal vez uno de nosotros no pueda hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que si juntamos los chakras de todos los que estamos aquí igualaremos el tuyo - Dijo mirando hacia Sasuke y los kages. Luego le dijo a estos - Hagamos lo que dice aquí al mismo tiempo y concentremos todo nuestro chakra ahí.- Dijo confiando que funcionaria.

- ¿Y qué tal si no funciona? – Pregunto el Raikage algo preocupado.

- No es tiempo de dudar, ademas hay tres nuevos que de seguro querrán ayudar. - Dijo la hermosa Kazekage mirando a los recién llegados.

- Pues hagámoslo, para que este malnacido se vaya de aquí de una vez – Dijo Tsunade con desprecio en su voz.

- Creo que hasta aquí llegas anciano – Sonrió Sasuke de forma gélida.

Madara enfureció. Sabía que eso funcionaria así que dijo - No si antes yo los ataco con todas mis fuerzas - Les grito haciendo sello de manos y luego exclamo - Es una pena ¿Sabes? Tener que matar al último descendiente de mi clan, y todo por estar del lado de estos asquerosos Senjus. A ellos que no les importo la vida de tu hermano que traiciono a nuestro clan y ellos aun así lo tomaron como traidor. Todo por culpa de esa maldita Konoha - Dijo preparándose para atacar.

- Ya deja de hablar de Itachi pedazo de mierda - Le dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado de los kages - No lo estoy haciendo por Konoha. Lo estoy haciendo porque quiero y porque es lo que mi hermano querría. Tal vez él haya matado a mi clan y tal vez esos ancianos sabían todo pero aun así lo culparon. – Estaba más que arto de decirlo en su mente y entonces se lo escupió en la cara el Uchiha mayor - Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu maldita ambición de querer ser más que los Senju. No hubiera sido pasada de generación en generación hasta llegar a la de mis padres. Itachi era un – Decía apretando sus puños y conteniendo un par de lágrimas - Itachi era un gran hermano... sí que lo era. Él solo quería paz. No quería que muriera más gente inocente en una guerra. Así que solo mato a los míos, corto los problemas desde su raíz. Para evitar que los demás ataquen Konoha en una guerra civil. Para evitar que niños como él lo era tuvieran que ver la masacre a su alrededor. Para evitar el odio que correría si sus seres queridos murieran. Itachi era… Itachi era… Un ninja de Konoha. - Decía y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que él era todo lo que Itachi no quería que fuera, él era el reflejo del odio y la venganza de la que su hermano tanto temía y su amigo Naruto quería terminar. Entonces dijo - Así que yo terminare con todo ese odio y venganza aquí contigo.

Los kages y el ex equipo Taka miraban a Sasuke perplejos ¿Esa era la triste verdad? ¿En serio habían tratado así a un héroe que solo buscaba paz? Itachi Uchiha era un héroe que decidió rescindir del amor y ganar odio solo por proteger... proteger a la aldea y a su hermano. Tsunade todo el hombro de Sasuke y este solo la miro fríamente y serio.

- Terminemos con esto - Le dijo la kage de Konoha - Terminemos con esto y luego ayúdame a decidir qué hacer con los culpables de la infelicidad de tu hermano.

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca, la Hokage supuso que eso era algo parecido a una sonrisa, y los kages y sus amigos le correspondieron.

- Este es su fin les dijo lanzando ese último ataque.

- ¡El fin es el tuyo! -

Y así, haciendo los sellos con sus manos, los cinco kages, Sasuke y su equipo Taka exclamaron - **¡LIBERAR!**


	5. Reencuentro

La pelea de Naruto con sus amigos vs Tobi no se veía muy bien. Los Jiinchurikis habían desaparecido pero sin embargo los bijuus seguían en el campo y el enmascarado aun así no los usaba para atacar.

- Naruto... ¿Lo notaste? - Le dijo Kakashi luego de romper con su raikiri la cadena de chakra que uso Tobi para atacarlo.

- ¿Qué cosa Kakashi sensei? - Pregunto ingenuamente.

- Tobi no nos está atacando con los bijus. - Le dijo Gai sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

- Es verdad - Dijo - ¿Sera que tiene problemas para controlarlos? – Supuso el rubio.

- Al parecer Tobi también tiene sus puntos débiles - Le dijo B a Gyūki.

Los bijuus ya se le habían revelado y ahora con la ida del Edo Tensei su poder era mayor. Entonces el enmascarado decidió atacar más fuerte.

Mientras ellos analizaban eso, los demás shinobis seguían batallando.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?- Se dijo Neji a si mismo hasta que volvió a ver la luz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto su compañera de equipo sonriéndole. Ella lo había cubierto con su Invocación: protección del muro de hierro - Te vi como pensativo y me pareció raro, dos Zetsus estaban a punto de atacarte. Como no reaccionabas decidí protegerte, ya me encargue de ellos - Le sonrió haciendo una pose de "No me costo nada"

- Gracias - Le dijo - Últimamente soy una carga para cualquiera - Pensó mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

- Ella está bien - Le dijo suavemente - Ya deja de culparte Neji. Tú eres un genio, uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea. No te creas inferior y mucho menos culpable. No te hará bien y tampoco a Hinata. Además todos aquí te necesitamos, necesitamos de tus habilidades - Le dijo consolándolo y luego se preparó a seguir luchando.

Neji se ruborizo un poco y luego se golpeó la cabeza por estar comportándose así en campo de batalla. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a los halagos por sus habilidades, cuando lo hacia uno de sus compañeros no podía evitar avergonzarse. - Gracias Tenten- Emitió esas palabras en voz baja y se puso de pie para ir a batalla.

Ino estaba curando las heridas de la heredera del clan Hyuga mientras Sai la protegía. Y luego de unos minutos Hinata abrio los ojos.

- Ino, ¿Que ha pasado? - Le cuestiono con una voz débil.

- Lo siento Hinata se supone que debería cuidarte y por mi culpa te esforzaste – Se disculpó la rubia con tristeza.

- No, no te culpes. Yo te pedí que fueras y si no lo hacías tal vez no estaríamos aquí. Además me curaste y aquí estoy. Lo hice solo para no sentirme una carga, lo siento de verdad. - Le dijo mirando triste. Luego miro hacia donde la razón de su esfuerzo desde siempre y más ahora estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas. - Naruto kun… - Susurro – Se fuerte – Dijo en su mente y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa al recordarlo.

Shikamaru y Temari se veían bien juntos parecía que hasta disfrutaban o competían por quien salvaba a quien o quien se encargaba de mas zetsus. Lo mismo hacía Kiba y Rock Lee. Todos estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los seres blancos cesaron.

Pero no todo era fácil para algunos, el enmascarado era muy fuerte.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti! - Le grito Sakura. Sanbi había avanzado hacia Naruto y B mientras que los demás bijus estaban preparando una bomba bijuu para atacar a todos.

El jiinchuriki del kyubi había desviado bien el ataque del sanbi junto con B pero se dio cuenta del próximo ataque en conjunto de los demas bijus. Ese ataque se notaba más débil que los anteriores pero era un peligro para todos los que estaban allí.

- ¡El kyubi será mío! - exclamo y ordeno a los bijuus lanzar la bomba.

El se dirigía hacia los aliados y Naruto fue hacia ellos para protegerlos. Una vez que hicieron impacto todo se hizo humo. Hubo mucho viento y tierra. Una vez que se comenzó a hacer visible se pudo ver a Naruto transformado en modo bijuu y se encargó del impacto de la bomba muy bien, pudo ver que sus amigos estaban bien, Kakashi y Gai sensei estaban detrás de él y lo mismo B, pero faltaba alguien.

- ¡Sakura chan! ¡Sakura chan! oh no… - Gritaba preocupado - ¡Sakura chan en ¿¡donde estas!?

- Ya deja de gritar, usuratonkachi - Dijo una fría y conocida voz.

Naruto no podía ver pero no necesitaba hacerlo, en su modo bijuu, él podía sentir las intenciones de los demás, aun así estaba muy sorprendido, el polvo iba cesando y un resplandor color lila se dirigía hacia él. Cuando todo se hiso visible las voces se hicieron como pequeño barullo.

- Sasuke... - Dijo anonadado. Ahí estaba su amigo, caminando con las costillas del susanoo activada y Sakura inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

_La bomba bijuu se dirigía hacia todos. Sakura vio como Naruto comenzó a cambiar su forma pero de repente frente a sus ojos desapareció. Ella no se había curado por si misma su tobillo izquierdo. Se había olvidado del dolor de este que obtuvo cuando estaba ayudando a Hinata, y aun asi siguió luchando. Cuando se propuso escapar este, no le respondió, su herida había empeorado. Tenía su tobillo hinchado y el dolor se hiso insoportable al poner todo su peso y proponerse escapar... Cayo al suelo y el ataque iba hacia ella._

- _¡Mierda! No voy a llegar a curarme por mi sola - Se dijo y luego comenzó a llorar. - No quiero... morir... - Decía entre lágrimas y comenzó a pensar- No hice nada de lo que me propuse. No quiero irme, no quiero dejar a Naruto solo, a Kakashi sensei, a los demás, a Tsunade Shishou… No quiero que sufran por mí, no quiero morir yo... - Dijo en voz alta pero sin intención de que alguien la escuchara y seguia sollozando - Yo... quiero volver a ver a __**Sasuke kun**__ – Lo dijo como si fuera un último deseo. Y ante la desesperación y presión, comenzó a ver borroso y marearse. Pensaba que iba a morir, tanto que pensó que tuvo una visión, de ver a Sasuke, frente a ella, de espaldas, protegiéndola como lo hizo contra los dos ninjas en su primera misión. Lo sentía como el Sasuke que ella amaba, lo queria devuelta. Definitivamente tenía que estar viviendo sus últimos segundos. Muchos dicen que cuando uno va a morir ve toda su vida en un segundo. Ella veía a Sasuke, su vida Sasuke. Se sentía tan real que su olor era el mismo, y cuando la miro también… Esos ojos negros que no demostraban nada pero que a la vez le hacia sentir tantas cosas. Y asi ella a punto de caer desmayada - Sasuke... kun.- Fue lo que logro susurrar mientras intentaba acariciar su rostro. Luego todo oscureció._

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy... volando? - Pensaba sin abrir los ojos - Me siento cálida, siento el aroma de Sasuke kun... Mi Sasuke kun... No el sediento de venganza y odio. El Sasuke que amo - Decía en su mente. - Lo siento tan cerca, debo... estar muerta.

Pensaba la kunoichi, pero no se daba cuenta que no estaba en el cielo, sino en lo que ella conseideraba "cielo" hace unos años atrás, los brazos de Sasuke. "Ya deja de gritar, Usuratonkachi"

- ¿Usuratonkachi? ¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba aun en su mente.

De repente comenzo a ecuchar las voces de Naruto, Ino y Kakashi junto con demas ninjas - ¡Sasuke!

- Es... imposible ¿Por qué oigo la voz de Ino, Naruto y Kakashi sensei? Yo... – Seguia pensando y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- Al fin despiertas - Le dijo con el rostro inmutable y los ojos fijos en su rostro.

- ¡Sasuke kun! - Grito y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver que él la miraba fijamente.

Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos algo sorprendido por esa reacción luego de estar a punto de morir. Entonces hizo un gesto medio fanfarrón de una sonrisa - Por lo visto estas bien - Le dijo serio mientras la coloco en el piso.

- ¿Con que motivos vienes Sasuke? - pregunto desconfiado Kakashi.

- No se preocupe Kakashi sensei... - Dijo Naruto seguro mirando a Sasuke - Sus intenciones son buenas- Concluyo.

- ¡Hmpf! Yo tambien tengo cuentas pendientes con este enmascarado así que no intervengas dobe - Le dijo serio.

- Confirmado Kakashi sensei, no debe preocuparse, Sasuke ha vuelto - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y de qué manera - dijo la Hokage que estaba con los demás kages ya detrás de Naruto.

- ¡Tsunade sama! – Exclamo su joven discípula de cabello rosa.

- Sasuke nos ayudó a vencer a Madara – Anuncio Gaara.

- Vaya quien lo diría – Aporto Temari.

- Lamento cortar tan ameno reencuentro – Interrumpió Tobi - Pero aquí se termina todo esto - Dijo y se dispuso a atacar a Naruto, pero este en el modo bijuu era el ninja más veloz de todos y se puso detrás de él dispuesto a atacarlo con una bomba bijuu.

Este es tu fin - Le dijo sonriendo.

Eso es lo que crees – Contesto, y a duras penas ordeno a Gobi retenerlo.

- ¿Acaso piensas que él esta solo? - Le dijo Sasuke mientras que con su Susanoo contuvo al gobi y lo hizo retroceder.

- ¡Asi es! Mira a tu alrededor... tú sí que estas solo - Le dijo y nuevamente desapareció velozmente dispuesto a atacar.


	6. Retomando el poder

La guerra tomo una nueva trama ahora. Los kages y Sasuke habían llegado a la ayuda de la alianza. Ahora si estaban todos presentes y una nueva guerra surgía.

Tsunade se encargaba de los heridos graves, entre ellos Hinata.- Te has esforzado bastante - Le dijo tranquila.

- Tsunade sama – Menciono la Hyuga una vez que abrió los ojos.

- Con este chakra que te voy a transferir vas a podrás pelear de nuevo tú y Neji hacen una pareja de combate de elite.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! - Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre preocupado. Era Hiashi, que se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia su hija.

- Padre - Le dijo tratando de levantarse. - Ya estoy bien - Le dijo sonriendo.

- Hinata, mírate nada mas - Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento. Voy a tratar de ser más fuerte - Dijo apenada sin mirar a la cara a su padre.

Hiashi se agacho hasta su hija y coloco suavemente su gran mano en la cabeza de esta. - Estaba muy preocupado por ti Hinata, ya no es necesario que luches. Yo me encargare de todo. Ayuda a Tsunade sama - Le dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡No! Tsunade sama ya me ha curado. Iré a pelear. Esta pelea es por Naruto kun no me puedo quedar a ver como arriesgan su vida yo...

- No quiero... que te pase algo malo. Tú y Hanabi tienen que estar bien. Esta guerra la estoy peleando duramente para que tú y ella puedan vivir felices. – Le hablaba con gesto preocupado y tratando de hacerle entender - Me preocupe demasiado cuando me dijeron que estabas grave... Hinata... Por favor... Sé que eres una chica fuerte y lamento haber dudado de ti fui un mal padre en ese aspecto. – Le decía con evidente tristeza y arrepentimiento en el rostro.

- No... entiendo que… ¿Que sucede? - Le dijo Hinata.

- Solo... no quiero que te esfuerces más. No quiero que nada te pase... Por favor.

- Me encargare de ella Hiashi - Le dijo brindándole seguridad con una sonrisa.

- Tsunade sama... - La miro sorprendida.

- Gracias, Hokage sama - Le agradeció - Cuídela. - Le dijo y se dirigió al lugar de batalla.

- Tsunade sama yo... – Trato de replicar.

- Ayudame aqui con Sakura. Te di solo un poco de chakra y repare tus órganos lastimados pero igual quiero tenerte cerca por si algo falla ¿Si?

Hinata entristeció un poco pero asintió. La hokage al ver esto trato de animarla - Ya lo has salvado una vez y te lo agradezco… y también por haber luchado con todas tus fuerzas por él hoy aquí - Le sonrió - Estoy segura que él se da cuenta de eso y te lo agradecerá - Le dijo.

Hinata le sonrio y asintió feliz.

Los kages y las demás divisiones se dirigían a luchar formados.

Gaara y su división antes formada, junto con su hermana Temari, Shikamaru y demás ninjas se dirigían a detener a el Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas llamado Kokuō o por lo menos tratar de retenerlo ya que estaba bajo el poder de Tobi.

El raikage se encargaba de la Tortuga de tres colas, Isobu, con su mano derecha Darui y la división de este.

Mei junto con Chojuro, Ao y los ninjas que estuvieron bajo el mando de Kakashi y Kitsuchi tratarían de detener a Chōmei y Matatabi.

Bee, Naruto y Sasuke se encargarían de Tobi, pero este tenía un as bajo su manga. Se alejó de sus adversarios e hizo un par de sellos. Luego tomo los cuerpo de seis zetsus, a estos les incrusto unas barras de metal y asi hizo que aparezcan los nuevos seis caminos que usaba con su rinneran, eran siete contra dos.

- Naruto, encárgate de Tobi, yo puedo con ellos. – Rapeaba el jiinchuriki del ocho colas.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Naruto.

- En un segundo acabaremos con ellos. Asegúrate de dejarlo vivo para terminar de encargarme de ese maldito - Le dijo Sasuke.

- Parece que todavía queda algo de ese despiadado Sasuke - Pensó un poco nervioso, él estaba en modo bijuu así que sabía que Sasuke iba en serio con sus intenciones.

- Presta atención al frente – Ataco Tobi con sus cadenas de chakra.

- Creo que – Susurro parado en su lugar. - El que debe estar atento eres tú – Grito. Pero esta vez apareció detrás de Tobi impactado un rasengan en su espalda.

El Tobi era una sustitución el verdadero lo ataco por bajo tierra, pero Naruto fue mas rápido así que esta vez para asegurarse, impacto una bomba bijuu hacia el suelo así acababa con esto de una vez, ya que, como la vez anterior también constaba de apenas cinco minutos para contrarrestarlo. La bomba había arrasado con casi todo el campo, Tobi no pudo sobrevivir a eso. Viendo esto, Naruto fue a ayudar a los demás con los bijuus.

- ¡Baka! no lo subestimes, no te des por vencedor tan rápido - Decía Sasuke que se encargaba del camino Naraka.

Naruto se frenó cuando se dirigía hacia sus amigos - Imposible - Exclamo sorprendido cuando se movía al campo de batalla.

- El Uchiha tiene razón. No me subestimes - Le dijo Tobi. Estaba envuelto en mokuton elemento madera, era imposible solo Hashirama y el capitán Yamato podían hacerlo, y asi era, el enmascarado estaba controlando al shinobi, con un genjutsu.

- ¡Yamato taisho! - Dijo Naruto. Pero él no podía oírlo, sus sentidos estaban fuera de sí.

- Déjamelo a mí. – Trato de ayudar Sasuke pero cuando se dio la vuelta el camino con el que estaba peleando no le dejaba pasar.

- Maldito suelta a Yamato taisho - Dijo el rubio gruñendo.

- ¿Es esa tu manera de agradecerme? Gracias a mi tu capitán está vivo. Tú casi lo matas con tu bomba bijuu. En cambio yo lo salve cuando Kabuto lo dejo casi agonizante tratando de fortalecer a Madara - Reía.

- Naruto ataquemos no queda mucho tiempo, debemos recuperar al hombre del mokuton o en ese caso si tendremos problemas. – Le aconsejo el zorro Kurama.

- Está bien – Le dijo y ni siquiera había terminado esta palabra y ya tomo a Yamato taisho a una velocidad increíble para luego colocarlo a un lado cerca de él. Tobi no se había dado si quiera cuenta del movimiento de Naruto.

- Vaya, me recuerdas al cuarto hokage, el relámpago de Konoha, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Él me frustro el primer ataque para obtener al kyubi... Que suerte que está muerto sino esto sería un dolor de cabeza, en cambio tú... me facilitaste el ataque. - sentencio.

- Ese idiota – Se quejó Sasuke al predecir el próximo movimiento de Tobi.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Pues, el mokuton es la debilidad del kyubi y tú tomaste a Yamato justo a tu lado. Mi genjutsu en él no ha terminado, y para concretar tu tiempo como bijuu se termina en diez segundos.

- ¡Retrocede Naruto! – Exclamo Kurama.

Naruto se trasladó lo más lejos posible, pero Yamato obligado por Tobi lo ataco con Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Gran bosque) y lo encerró a él y a los demás shinobis en un bosque espeso y tomo a Naruto de sus pies. De la nada, el enmascarado obtuvo una ventaja. Esto no iba bien.

- No tengo otra opción – Se resignó el pelinegro amigo de Naruto y se disponía a matar a Yamato, pero todos los caminos se entrometían a su paso. Debian atacarlo de a tres, el Uchiha era muy fuerte.

- Lo siento Yamato - Dijo Kakashi que se acercaba a matarlo pero Tobi volvió a tocar el suelo y una grieta se abrió, miles de zetsus blancos volvieron a salir, y la mayoría fue a detenerlo - ¡Mierda! - Dijo.

Naruto ya no tenía fuerzas, apenas podía huir y además una gran cantidad de madera lo sostenía de los pies y el brazo derecho.

- Uzumaki Naruto ¡Al fin obtendré el kyubi de ti! – Se regocijo por su victoria mientras se acercaba a Naruto y luego se frenó a unos 20 metros.

- Kurama... no dejare... que este maldito te controle para mal... – Le decía el rubio a su amigo bijuu.

- Naruto... sé que no lo harás... - Le dijo un kyubi confiando en su nuevo amigo y camarada humano. - Después de todo. Tú eres el elegido por el sabio para que nos guíes a mí y a los demás… Sé que no nos dejaras. - Le dijo el zorro.

- Si, pero ahora estoy muy débil. Lo siento – Susurro el rubio.

- Adiós Uzumaki Naruto - Le dijo y ataco con sus cadenas de chakra hacia este, así amarrar al zorro y extraerlo.

Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade y la mayoría que no podía acercarse por los zetsus. Al ver que Naruto perdería y no habría nada que pudieran hacer simplemente exclamaron - ¡Naruto!

El rubio cerró los ojos esperando a que llegara el ataque que marcaría la victoria de Tobi, pero en lugar de eso oyó una voz muy familiar.

- Na...Naruto kun... ¿Estás bien?

- Hi... Hinata. - Dijo sorprendido. Frente a él se encontraba Hinata atravesada por las cadenas de chakra del enmascarado sin el elemento Yin, es decir, de manera sólida, pasando cerca de su corazón.


	7. Mi Camino Ninja

Todos estaban pasmados, nadie la vio, a lo mejor Tobi si lo hizo y siguió atacando. Naruto siquiera se percató hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con terrible escena.

- Hi... Hinata ¿Por qué? Otra vez... tu... - Estaba asombrado, no salía de su conmoción tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados.

- ¿Por qué? – Sonrió tratando de relatarle una respuesta aunque esta era obvia - Otra vez... lo hago por la misma razón Naruto – kun... Porque te amo - Le dijo. Esta vez con lágrimas acaparando sus ojos y rodando por sus mejillas que se alzaban por la curva se sus labios que formaban una sonrisa. Ambas afectadas por un ligero deje de dolor al querer levantar su mano con esfuerzo para acariciar el rostro del rubio, el chico que ella admiraba, el que ella amaba y dedico tanto tiempo para que la viera, para poder tocar el rostro de su amado Naruto – Kun.

- Hinata… - Dijo con casi lágrimas en los ojos conmoviéndose por lo que otra vez hacia la kunoichi de cabello azulado.

- No... no lo hagas, no llores por mí. Lo volvería a hacer si pudiera - Dijo esta vez sin evitar llorar. - Yo quería que me vieras, quería que sigas vivo para que algún día yo pudiera caminar a tu lado… para seguir aprendiendo de ti, de tus sentimientos… para verte cumplir tus sueños - Le dijo esta vez ya alcanzando su rostro - Como te dije una vez _"Cuando te miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, que hasta yo valgo algo."_ – Esto último recordando cuando lo animo a enfrentar a su primo Neji - Tú le diste más sentido a mi vida, tú me viste y creíste en mí… al igual que yo siempre creí en tú por eso, no podía dejar que mueras… seré egoísta pero... no me importa morir por ti, tú eres el bien de los shinobis, el bien de toda la humanidad - Decía Hinata ya llorando desesperada y se le notaba en la voz - Mi único miedo es ya no poder verte, ya no poder imaginarme las cosas que quería decirte. Esto de ahora es menos del 10% de mis sentimientos, Naruto kun... amarte y protegerte… Ese es mi camino ninja - Le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos los shinobis miraban la triste escena. Sakura lloraba junto a Tenten e Ino. Neji seguía atónito, Hiashi a su propio padre le temblaron las piernas y cayo de rodilla al suelo ¿Esa era su Hinata? Ella... en sus últimos minutos. Hasta Sasuke estaba sorprendido y algo triste pero Naruto, él estaba llorando, mirando los ojos de Hinata, sintiendo su cálida mano que de a poco se iba enfriando sobre tu rostro – Hinata yo... - No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Tobi termino de arrebatar la vida de la kunoichi quitando la cadena de forma brusca de su cuerpo. Terminando de llevarse el último aliento de la kunoichi que con una sonrisa en el rostro logro susurrar un último "Te amo" a su querido Naruto.

- La verdad es que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero una vez que salto enfrente de ti para protegerte se convirtió en una piedra en mi zapato. Pero bueno, eso es ser un mal shinobi, uno... no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos... ¿No crees? - Decía Tobi, malvado y viendo a un Naruto triste - No te preocupes la veras muy pronto "Naruto kun".

- Kurama... Por más que mi vida esté en riesgo... por favor, prométeme que me prestaras tu chakra, hasta que lo haya vencido. - Le dijo Naruto muy triste. - No quiero... que nadie más muera por mí.

- Con gusto te daré todo mi chakra, por ti, por esta niña y por mis amigos bijuus… con gusto moriría - Dijo el zorro convencido y algo dolido por la tristeza de Naruto.

- ¡Ya dejen de hablar tontería! ¡Ya te dije que aquí moriras y el kyubi sera mio! - Dijo lanzando su cadena hacia Naruto.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - Le dijo y luego se transformó en el modo bijuu. Eran Kurama y Naruto en todo su esplendor. El mokuton desapareció, Tobi miro sorprendido cuando vio que Yamato mismo se lo había quitado. Ya que, entre la misma Tsunade y Sasuke lo curaron y sacaron del genjutsu. Al enmascarado definitivamente se le venía una dura pelea.

Naruto dejo a Hinata junto con Sakura e Ino, Hiashi, Neji y Tsunade fueron hasta ella, los Zetsus iban disminuyendo y Yamato hiso una Pared Esférica de Madera para protegerlos de algún ataque futuro. La Hokage miraba a Hinata y a medida que utilizaba mas de ninjutsu medico se puso más triste. - No hay nada que hacer... Hinata ha muerto - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Hiashi sintió a sus piernas temblar, su labio inferior tembló tratando de decir algo pero simplemente formo un sollozo. De rodillas, abrazo a Hinata y lloraba con el corazón hecho añicos. Sakura e Ino también lo hacían en silencio.

Naruto miro a Tobi y le dijo - En mí el odio ya no puede levantarse. Ningún sentimiento relacionado con él… ni siquiera la venganza pero... hay algo mucho más fuerte en mi ahora... y es EL AMOR, por eso, es que aquí y ahora, te voy a vencer.

- No lo harás tu solo - Le dijo Sasuke y se puso a su lado - Después de todo, todo aquel que lastime a mis hermanos... la pagaran. – Sin mirar a Naruto se puso en modo de batalla.

- Gracias... Sasuke…

- Bien, que empiece la batalla. – Declaro el villano.

Los amigos estaban frente al hombre de la mascara decididos a derrotarlo. Los demás shinobis ya tenían casi controlado a los demás bijus o Tobi estaba perdiendo su poder y estos ya no peleaban a su favor. Sin embargo en un sector, tanto en otro sector, Sakura, Ino, Neji y Hiashi seguían llorando a una Hinata que se había ido. Mientras su padre no dejaba de abrazarla y los zetsus comenzaron a cesar.

Tobi llamo a sus caminos, solo quedaban tres. Entre Killer Bee y Sasuke habían acabado con tres de ellos, el camino naraka, el camino animal y el camino asura.

- Ya te dije que te derrotare... - Le dijo muy seguro.

Sasuke solo se limitó a mirarlo un poco curioso.

- ¿Ha si? ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? - pregunto fanfarrón, él ya tenía la victoria asegurada.

- Hmp... ¿Ya te dije que me aprendí nombres nuevos? - Le dijo sonriendo.

Tobi se quedó estático. No había entendido la primera vez que Naruto se lo había dicho y otra vez se puso nervioso.

- Ya déjate de estupideces, si quieres tomarme el pelo con esa tonterías que no sé qué significa vas por el lado incorrecto. - Le dijo el malvado mientras lanzaba sus cadenas hacia Naruto y Sasuke. Pero el rubio estaba transformado en el shinobi más veloz de todo el mundo y Sasuke tenía una defensa increíble como el susanoo. Además de sus ojos benditos como diría Madara así que no tuvo problemas para escapar de ese ataque.

- Antes de que Hinata arriesgada su vida por mí, yo pensaba que podía derrotarte sin llegar a este método… pero ahora lo comprendí mejor. No puedo derrotarte yo solo… por eso decidí que me dejaran ayudar pero también me di cuenta, que ya no quiero perder a mas seres queridos - Decía Naruto mirando al suelo llorando - Hinata murió por mí, como lo hicieron mis papás. Murieron por los seres que amaban sin dudarlo… así también como lo hizo el Tercer hokage por Konoha y como lo hizo Itachi por Sasuke – A medida que hablaba sonreía dejando impresionado a Sasuke que lo miro con sorpresa y algo de miedo... ¿Qué es lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo a Tobi?

- Comprendí que hay algo mucho más fuerte que el odio y eso es el amor. Y es por eso, que te dije que te vencería, es por eso... QUE YO TAMBIEN MORIRE POR LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO. - Sentencio el rubio.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido no entendida que es lo que decía su amigo - ¿Que planeas hacer? - le dijo con una sombría voz turbada con un poco de preocupación. - Tu también... ¿Planeas dejarme?... primero Itachi y ahora... ¿También lo harás tú? - Decía apretando sus puños, tan fuerte que sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Sus palabras eran egoístas puesto él los había abandonado a ambos en primer lugar. Lastimándolos y haciéndolos sufrir por mucho tiempo a ambos, a Naruto y a Sakura… Sin embargo, él planeaba redimir sus pecados volviendo a estar con ellos, dejando su orgullo de lado y si se lo permitían. Siendo feliz junto con ellos. Así que no podía soportar la idea que una vez llegado a esa conclusión su único y mejor amigo planee desaparecer como la mayoría de la gente que una vez fue preciada para él. - ¿Qué clase de estupidez esta? ¡¿Qué no ibas a morir hasta convertirte en Hokage?!

Naruto lo miro algo extrañado pero luego sonrió y le dijo – Sasuke… no deberías ponerte triste… Es justamente porque mi sueño es ser un Hokage que haré esto. Protegeré a la gente de mi villa… No, protegeré a toda la gente que pueda. Porque ser un Hokage es protegerlos a todos, y ser un Hokage… Es mi camino del ninja. – Respondió a la pregunta del pelinegro y luego le aclaro. - Si lo hacemos es porque ese fue nuestro deseo y lo hacemos felizmente. Para proteger a los que son preciados para nosotros daríamos nuestra vida, para que todos vivan y cumplan sus sueños a pesar de que sin nosotros tal vez su vida sea más dura... Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte - Le dijo sonriendo - Hay una persona que tiene mucho amor para darte aun, y tú no eres un mal chico Sasuke. Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo. – Terminaba su oración con la más radiante de sus sonrisas, esa que le hacía mostrar todos sus dientes - Así que estoy seguro que más personas se unirán a ella… Gracias... por volver. Y cuida mucho a Sakura chan por mí. - Le dijo y lo miro por última vez.

Como si se tratase de un rayo, no… un relámpago…Naruto quito las cadenas de chakra de los bijus y también las barras de metal en sus cuerpos.

- ¿Están listos? - Dijo hacia los bijus.

- Más que nunca. – Le respondió Matatabi de dos colas.

- Supongo que este es nuestro adiós... Bee... – Hablo el hachibi con su jiinchuriki y amigo.

- Yahoo si sobrevivo a esto, pediré que te sellen otra vez en mí... o en otra vida tal vez... despedir amigos es difícil, pero es por una buena causa. - Le dijo ripeando, algo triste pero siempre sonriéndole.

- Llego el momento. – Sentencio el caballo delfín Kokuō

Todos los shinobis estaban atónitos, incluso Tobi. No podía creer que Naruto hable con tal libertad a para ellos las "bestias con cola" era casi como un milagro. Un acto digno de un Dios, él verdaderamente era el chico de la profecía.

- Gaara - Comenzó a hablar Naruto dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al escucharlo toda su atención se centró en las palabras de su amigo - Lo que quiero es que prepares a los mejores selladores y nueve nuevos jiinchurikis. – Hablo dejando un poco descolocado al Kazekage - Y lo más importante... es que les digas que no son solo una fuente de poder…que son como otro ser vivo, sufren, aman, y protegen a quienes ellos creen necesarios. Valoran los sentimientos puros de las personas y sienten igual que ellas. – Sonrió para sí mismo - ¿Podrías elegir bien a sus dueños? En especial para Kurama, le cuesta hacer amigos pero él es bueno – Se carcajeo un poco.

- No entiendo... porque me lo dices pero... lo hare... buena suerte Naruto. - Dijo con una voz a punto de quebrarse, pero luego tomo valor y hablo como un verdadero Kage - ¡YA OYERON! los mejores selladores prepárense.

- Hermano... supongo que el AB ha llegado hasta aquí… no creo que sobreviva a esto y si lo hago sella de nuevo a Gyūki en mí, o elige a otro que sea tan bueno como yo para él también – Sentencio serio como su hermano mayor nunca antes lo habia visto - Y también gracias por elegirme para hacer tu hermano, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. - Le dijo muy feliz. – Gracias por ser mi familia.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y por qué estas feliz? Podemos hacerlo de otra manera... – Hablaba con los ojos rebalsados en lagrimas - ¡Bee! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera!

- ¿Por cual otra persona seria capaz de dar la vida? Después de todo eres mi hermano, y Gyūki me acompaño desde siempre. Tú eres la persona más importante para mí, y él es uno de mis mejores amigos. - Dijo orgulloso - ¡Yoo hey hoo – Comenzó a rapear - Empecemos con esto! ¡Flotar como una mariposa, picar como una abeja!- Concluyo.

Seguido de esto el jiinchuriki de piel oscura toco su estómago y deshizo el sello del ocho colas. Naruto traspaso su interior y comenzó a jalar el chakra del hachibi hacia él. Bee cayó al suelo sin sufrir, como si estuviera durmiendo, se pudo notar una última sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Bee! – Se lamentaba su hermano.

Y así todos los bijuus ingresaron a la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior que había invocado Tobi. En el interior ya contenía al shukaku y a Son Goku, el gran rey mono de las cuatro colas. Los otros seis ingresaron por su propia cuenta, y por ultimo, Naruto se dirigía a ella. Le dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos e ingreso a la estatua, esta comenzó a desestabilizarse. Ahora los bijuus ingresaron por cuenta y además, también lo hizo Naruto. Ni siquiera Tobi sabría que pasaría con esto.

- Na... Naruto… - Susurro al ver a su amigo desaparecer mientras sintió que una gran parte de su corazón se había ido con él - ¡NARUTO! – Exclamo Sakura en un grito ahogado en dolor y llanto.

Sasuke solo quedo viendo como la estatua comenzó a enloquecer y luego hubo una gran explosión... no... Un resplandor gigante salió de ella, no era un monstruo, ni siquiera era algo de gran tamaño. Su forma era familiar, podría jurar que era él, que era Naruto.


	8. Heroes

_**Como les había dicho, este fanfic es bastante viejo. Lo hice hace mucho por eso tiene cosas que en el manga no pasaron. Gracias a todos los que comentaron :)**_

* * *

El gran resplandor enceguecía a casi todos los ninjas del lugar, a excepción de Sasuke que con su sharingan en estado activo podía apreciarlo todo. - ¿Naruto? - Pregunto confundido al ver la silueta frente a él. Parecía ser su amigo pero no podía definirse, no podía apreciar su rostro, su chakra poseía tantos colores que solo se podía ver eso. Solo una cosa era segura, eso era algo que él sabía. Era Naruto pero a su vez, alguien más. - ¿Quién demonios es?

- El juubi ah... – Recalco al ver la forma final - Quien diría que tu cuerpo soportaría tal de cantidad de chakra. - Decía algo orgulloso pero sabía que iba a perder. Si este era su fin por lo menos lucharía una última vez hasta el final

- Su cuerpo soporta porque él es el chico de la profecía. El elegido para guiarnos - Dijo, pero se distinguía que era Kurama, era su voz.

- Terminemos con él de una vez. – Aclamaba el Gyuki también en el interior del juubi.

- Hmpf maldita sea - pensó y ataco con sus cadenas aunque fue inútil. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tobi había desaparecido y él movimiento fue tan rápido que ni el mangekyou sharingan de Sasuke pudo verlo. Solo había una cosa segura. De ese enmascarado ya no había quedado siquiera un rastro.

- Supongo que es aquí donde me despido de ti – Decía Kurama tocándose el corazón - Hasta siempre... Naruto... Gracias… **_Amigo mío_**… - Se despidió.

Acto seguido, nueve fuerzas, nueve distintos chakras y colores salieron del cuerpo de Naruto y se pusieron a su alrededor.

- Imposible ¡Naruto! – Exclamo Sasuke que estuvo como primer expectador.

Los demás shinobis también vieron como los nueve bijuus se pusieron alrededor del chico rubio, que lo miraban con suma tristeza.

- ¡Naruto! - Grito Sakura y corrió hacia él. Lo mismo hicieron Kakashi y Tsunade.

De repente, todos los shinobis estaban alrededor del cuerpo del rubio que yacía en el suelo con profunda paz. Llorando. Ningún cuerpo soporta esa cantidad de chakra. Alli estaban todos a excepción de Hiashi y el raikage que ya tenían suficiente llorando a sus seres queridos que habían perdido, en sus brazos. Así también hizo Sasuke que tomo del cuerpo de Naruto en sus extremidades y contenía sus lágrimas.

Sakura también se dejó caer al lado del pelinegro. Tomando una mano de rubio y poniéndola en su frente, llorando. - ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! - Repetia llorando desconsoladamente. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces cosas así de arriesgadas?!

Kakashi solo lloro recordando la primera vez que lo conoció. La broma que le hizo al atravesar la puerta, su primera misión donde enfrentaron a Zabuza y Haku, lo duro que se esforzó para aprender sus jutsus y hasta incluso superarlo. Su valentía, su confianza en sí mismo. Lo mucho que lo recordaba a su sensei y sobre todo a su amigo que murió en batalla. - ¿Estará con sus padres? ¿Se hará amigo tuyo allá arriba...? Óbito… - Pensó.

Tsunade lloraba no pudo evitar recordar el cuarto ser querido que se iba de su lado. Ya no lo escucharía decir Tsunade bachan. Su hiperactividad y su estupidez, la increíble capacidad que tenia de hacer que las personas confíen en él. Recordó la primera vez que lo conoció y se enfrentaron. Lo mucho que aprendió de él a pesar de ya ser una adulta. Su sueño de ser Hokage, ese que tanto le hacía recordar a sus querido Nawaki y Dan. En el gran ninja que se habia convertido gracias a su amigo Jiraiya. El hijo, nieto que siempre había soñado con tener. Por otro lado pensó que se volvería a reunir con su maestro y con sus padres. Pensó que también podría conocer a su pequeño hermano y al amor de su vida con los que tanto tenía en común… Pero aun así lloraba porque era tan injusto que no cumpliera su sueño.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te pidió que lo hicieras? ¿Quién le pidió a Itachi que lo haga? ¿Por qué? – Se repetía Sasuke con bronca por perderlos a ambos - ¿Por qué hacen cosas tan estúpidas? – Seguía reclamando cada vez mas triste. – Itachi me dijo que tenía otro hermano a quien proteger y sin embargo… No pude hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de hermano soy? – Se sentía tan solo - ¡Te he perdido a ti también! – Y así finalmente había soltado esas lagrimas que tanto acalambraban sus ojos pidiéndole salir. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero hacer algo, pero no sé qué hacer – Pensaba y por sobre todo lo sentía con todo su ser. Sasuke tenía demasiados sentimientos en ese momento, sentimientos que nunca había experimentados, de dolor, de odio pero a la vez de perder a algo que era tan preciado para él. De repente y de la nada tomo sus ojos con dolor, se tomó la cabeza y sintió que esta iba a estallar. Un inmenso chakra comenzaba a formar parte de él, algo que no le había sucedido antes.

- Im...posible. – Susurro Kurama al ver y sentir ese increíble chakra.

El pelinegro no sabía que pasaba y los demás shinobis comenzaron a retroceder. Ese chakra hasta se hacía visible de un color violáceo que hizo que los demás estén atentos.

- ¡Sasuke kun! - Grito Sakura tratando de calmarlo y de llegar a él para calmar su dolor.

- No lo hagas - Le dijo su sensei Kakashi frenándola y llevándola más hacia atrás por precaución

Luego todo el chakra alrededor de él había desaparecido como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun así, se sentía una gran fuerza proveniente del Uchiha, el cual se puso de pie y al fin había caído en cuenta que era lo que le había sucedido. - Así que esto es... la evolución del sharingan… este es su máximo poder.

- Rinnegan… - Decía sorprendido el zorro de las nueve colas.

Sasuke comenzó con un debate consigo mismo. No sabía que debía hacer. Consiguió el rinnegan, pero ¿A qué precio? ¿Por experimentar esos fuertes sentimientos de dolor y tristeza? - Yo... ¿Por qué esto... ahora? ¿Es que... acaso debo hacer algo? ... Itachi.- Dijo confundido para sí mismo. Mencionando a su hermano como si este fuera a decirle la respuesta mágica.

Entonces el pelinegro hizo un silencio sepulcral, se escuchaban un par de lágrimas de los shinobis hacia Naruto, de Hiashi hacia Hinata, del Raikage hacia su hermano, de todos los ninjas que habían perdido a alguien en ese campo de batalla. - Ya entiendo... - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Ahora puedo, proteger y hacer algo por un hermano. - Concluyo.

Finalmente, el pelinegro tomo valor, hizo sellos de manos y se puso en medio de los bijuus, - Gedō Rinne Tensei... - Dijo ganándose el asombro de todos.

- Él va a… - Trato de terminar el Gyuki pero fue interrumpido.

El al salir una estatua del rinnegan, la del Rey del Infierno en medio de ellos, que al abrir su boca, salieron despedida de ella una serie de luces como si de estrellas fugaces se trataran. Sasuke sangraba por su nariz y ojos, al implementar semejante técnica al obtener el dojutsu en tan poco tiempo y sin entrenamiento. Todo su chakra estaba siendo utilizado, pero no le importaba. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera sentía dolor. Las luces impactaron en los cuerpos de Hinata, de Bee, Naruto y demás ninjas sin vida en la batalla a excepción de los zetsus. Incluso de los cuerpos de los ninjas que fueron usados para el edo tensei de los jiinchuurikis. Finalmente el Uchiha abrió los ojos y callo de rodillas al suelo, comenzó a toser y escupir sangre mientras que la estatua desaparecía.

- ¡Sasuke kun! ¿Que fue eso? - Le pregunto Sakura mientras tocaba su espalda, pero Sasuke no paraba de toser y ella lo atendió rápidamente pero Sasuke había perdido la conciencia.


	9. Volvamos a casa

_**CAPITULO FINAAL!**__ Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic :) __**TIENE UNA CONTINUACIÓN.**__ Se llama__ Konoha en ¿Paz?__ Que contiene mas romance y se sabrá como sigue la historia en Konoha después de esta guerra entre los chicos. Las parejas serán __**NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu**__ entre otras :) Los invito y bueno, los espero. Desde ya _**muchas gracias**_._

* * *

Sakura tenía el corazón en la boca al practicarle ninjutsu medico a Sasuke y ver el tal grado de desgaste de chakra que haba tenido. Estaba casi en cero. Aunque ella era una kunoichi médico, entrenada por la misma Tsunade, así que era obvio que lo salvaría. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su boca un suspiro de alivio al ver como el pelinegro mejoraba de a poco.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Hinata! Es un milagro - Dijo Hiashi mientras abrazaba a su hija que había abierto los ojos.

- ¡B! ¡Maldita sea! la próxima vez que me hagas esto te volveré a matar – Exclamaba el Raikage mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su hermano para luego volver a abrazarlo.

El por ahora ex – jiinchuriki del hachibi se miraba confundido, se sentía como si no hubiera gastado un solo poco de chakra y vocifero con alegría - ¡Yahoo! ¡Naruto, lo hizo! ¡Naruto nos salvó a todos!

- Imposible... Sasuke tu... – Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos y luego abrazo al yacido pelinegro.

- Sakura... – Dijo débilmente al abrir los ojos y solo ver hebras rosas desparramadas por su rostro - Me estas abrazando muy fuerte... – Prosiguió tranquilamente con un leve queje de dolor - Todavía no estoy muy bi... - El pelinegro no pudo terminar su frase debido a que la kunoichi poso sus labios sobre los de él, suavemente, en un frágil y dulce beso. Haciendo que se sonrojara levemente y que su corazón latiera con fuerza. - Sa..kura - La miraba atónito. No esperaba esa reacción.

Sakura algo sonrojada le dijo - Bienvenido Sasuke kun. - Con una bella sonrisa.

- ¡Oe! Sakura chan ¿Para mí no hay beso? – Exclamaba sonriente desde su lugar un rubio con una gran carcajada.

Sakura miro hacia atrás de ella y Tsunade abrazo al rubio sonriente que hizo la broma. - Naruto... – Susurro sorprendida y comenzó a llorar. Sintió que su corazón volvía a estar completo. Poco a poco se puso de pie para correr a abrazarlo.- ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¿Cómo vas a arriesgarte así?

- Ya Sakura chan estoy bien - Le dijo - De hecho me siento excelente, como si no hubiera gastado nada de chakra.

- Me alegro que estés bien Naruto. – Le hablo Kurama.

- Todos lo estamos. – Lo apoyo Gyuki.

- ¡Ey! ¡Kurama! ¿Qué haces allí? Se supone que debes estar aquí - Dijo sonriéndole y tocando su estómago. - ¡Conmigo!

- ¡Wi! ¡Sabía que derrotarías a ese enmascarado! – Interrumpio el alegre Bee.

- Sasuke... ¿Como...? – Se dirigió hacia él la Hokage.

- Al parecer… los Uchihas tenemos muchos secretos... - Dijo serio para luego cerrar sus ojos y descansar.

- Supongo que nos lo explicaras luego. Junto con Naruto eres un héroe - Le dijo Kakashi para luego llevarlo sobre su espalda, como solía cargar al rubio ahora era al pelinegro del cual estaba alegre de volver a ver – También has crecido mucho… Sasuke – Sonrió para sus adentros. Sus tres alumnos estaban yendo por el camino ya casi de la adultez y no pudo evitar sentirse viejo… pero también muy feliz.

Frente a Kakashi se encontraba Hiashi que se arrodillo frente a él - Gracias... por salvar a mi hija. – Le agradeció desde su corazón. – La familia Hyuga estará en una eterna deuda contigo… Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto al oír esa conversación se dio vuelta y comenzó a buscarla. Hasta que sus ojos la encontraron. Allí estaba Hinata que cuando cruzo mirada con él y vio que la miraba agacho la vista un poco avergonzada. Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Neji, Ino todos estaban alrededor de ella abrazándola y expresándole su alegría de verla con vida. Pero la Hyuga tenía su atención en el pelirrubio que comenzó a caminar hacia ella y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el punto de que cualquiera la confundiría con un tomate.

- Hinata... - Le hablo el rubio y se paró a pocos centímetros de ella. Estaba tan feliz de verla bien. – Gracias… - Sentencio para luego envolverla en sus brazos presionándola hacia él con fuerza.

Como era de esperarse, Hinata pensó que eso no podía estar pasando y tanto su cuerpo como su mente hicieron un colapso y la kunoichi se desmayó en los brazos de su amado.

- ¡Oe! ¡¿Hinata?! – Exclamo preocupado mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro buscando respuesta - ¡¿Te sientes bien?! ¡Oye! ¡Sakura chan! ¡Ven aquí rápido!

- Supongo que todo volvió a la normalidad – Dijo Kiba riéndose con ojos lagrimosos.

- No ha cambiado nada – Añadió Neji con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.

- Te lo dije - Le menciono Tenten para luego guiñarle un ojo.

- Naruto, cuanto me alegro de verte bien - Le expreso el pelirrojo Kazekage con una ligera sonrisa. Él no era de reírse mucho, pero estaba feliz de ver a su amigo con vida. - Aquí están los mejores selladores. Supongo que hay que buscar jiinchurikis para los que no tienen no... faltarían cinco.

- ¿Cinco? – Pregunto aun con Hinata en sus brazos.

- Eso sí... Shukaku lo desea - Dijo mirando al bijuu que una vez fue sellado en él.

- Gaara – Susurro un poco preocupada su hermana mayor.

- Mocoso, no puedo creer que me aceptes otra vez, a cambio de eso, te dejare dormir. – Le profeso el bijuu de una cola.

Todos los shinobis alrededor comenzaron a reírse incluido Gaara.

- Ya... ya... empecemos con esto para poder ir a casa. – Sentencio el Kazekage

- ¡Si! ¡Muero por un ramen! – Exclamo Naruto a toda voz.

* * *

La paz era tanta que se podía sentir por todos lados. Los bijuus volvieron a tener nuevos jiinchurikis, ninjas que murieron volvieron a la vida. Todo era tranquilidad excepto…

- ¡Chaa! ¡Soy una imbécil! ¡Lo bese! ¡Me deje llevar! ¡Me odio! De seguro piensa que estoy desesperada, una molesta, una inmadura y que no cambie para nada - Pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba en círculos en un lugar alejado de Sasuke y Naruto que estaban rodeados de ninja que querían estrecharles la mano.- Y para colmo lo hice enfrente de todo el mundo ¿Que hare? ¿Qué hare? - Se preguntaba tomándose de su cabeza con cabello rosa.

- ¡Bakaaaa! ¿Que paso con lo que habíamos hablado? ¡Se supone que deberías tratarlo como a un maldito! ¡Sin embargo te abalanzaste sobre él como si nada! – Le reclamaba su yo interno.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Soy una idiota, pero prometo ser fría con él de ahora en más – Se juró a sí misma. - No volverá a ocurrir lo juro. – Exclamo en su interior levantando los puños mientras sus ojos se encendían como llamas. – ¡Uchiha Sasuke ya no me tendrá a sus pies como antes! – Pensaba.

- Sakura chan – Le llamo Naruto tocando su hombro por detrás.

- ¡Wua! – Grito exaltada y lo golpeo - Ah… Naruto eres tú, lo siento. – Se disculpó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pegas muy fuerte Sakura chan - Decía el rubio casi llorando en el suelo.

- Lo siento Naruto – Le sonrió - ¿Que sucede?

- Nada, solo que nos preparamos para irnos. - Le dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

- Esta bien – Asintió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio a Sasuke serio detras de Naruto con sus brazos cruzados. Ella cambio su cara a seria, dura como una estatua y algo nerviosa. Camino a pasos largos que por los nervios parecían de un robot pasando por al lado de un inmutable Sasuke - ¡Vamos! Ya no veo la hora de llegar decía - Mientras arrastraba a Naruto.

Sasuke los siguió por detrás y solo levanto una ceja al ver la reacción de Sakura luego solo miro a un costado despreocupado como siempre.

- ¡¿Ya estamos todos?! – Pregunto Tsunade.

- Etto… Tsunade sama… - Le llamo la atención la rubia Yamanaka. - ¿Que haremos con ellos? - Dijo señalando al ex grupo Taka de Sasuke.

- Hmm - Pensó la Hokage y a medida que lo hacía fue avanzando hacia ellos - ¿Tienen lugar adonde ir? - Les pregunto como si nada.

- Pues... no... - Le contesto Karin mirando hacia abajo.

- Nosotros servíamos a Orochimaru y luego a Sasuke… estábamos a su merced - Le dijo Juugo amablemente.

- Hmm... Pueden venir a Konoha si así lo desean. – Les ofreció - Pero estarán bajo duras ordenes de sus ninjas superiores y ya veremos sus habilidades. - Les dijo sin mucha importancia.

- A mí me da igual, estoy muerto de hambre – Añadió Suigetsu casi bostezando.

- Pero... – Volvió a hablar la Hokage - A la primera que cometan algo ilegal, voy a sacar sus culos de mi aldea tan golpeados que les será imposible caminar - Les dijo con una cara escalofriante - ¿Les quedo claro? - Sentencio.

Suigetsu y Karin la miraron muertos de miedo y Juugo solo estaba serio pero los tres asintieron sin dudarlo.

Gaara se acercó a Tsunade al igual que los demás kages a excepción de Onoki, él no pudo ser resucitado ya que la mitad de su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones. En su lugar estaba su nieta Kurotsuchi. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban justo detrás de ellos y los kages lo sabían por eso decidieron debatir el siguiente tema delante de ellos.

- Fue una dura guerra pero creo que el resultado pudo haber sido peor si no fuera por Uchiha Sasuke. – Comenzó el Kazekage.

- Tienes razón… la aldea de Kirigakure estaría honrada de poseerlo como un ninja de elite. – Hizo su propuesta la bella Mizukage.

- Pues por mi parte esta perdonado. Ayudarnos con Madara y revivir a Bee, fue más de lo que había pensado. – Declaro el Raikage A.

- Es una pena que mi abuelo no pueda ser revivido. Aunque de todas maneras no creo que le hubiese gustado - Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente - Creo que la acción de Uchiha fue buena… así que voto por que lo perdonemos, y también Iwagakure podría recibirlo si así él lo desea.

- ¿Como que recib...? – Iba a entrometerse el rubio pero no termino su queja porque la Hokage lo interrumpió.

- Opino lo mismo que Naruto - Dijo seria y cerrando los ojos tranquilamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Que pensaba Naruto que Tsunade coincidía con él

- Uchiha Sasuke es un shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja. - Dijo para luego abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos hacia el equipo 7 que tenían sus miradas puestas en ella - Y en la aldea de la Hoja se quedara - Concluyo.

Sasuke solo la miro e hizo un ademan de sonreír - Hmp

- ¡Genial! ¡Volveremos a ser el Equipo 7! – Gritaba alegre el rubio mientras abrazo a Sasuke por el hombro.

- Oye suéltame idiota… Además recuerda... que tenemos una lucha a muerte - Le dijo serio y desafiante.

- ¡Já! Ni creas que la he olvidado - Le dijo con una sonrisa que aceptaba todos sus retos.

- ¡Oigan! ¿De qué demonios están hablando? – Pregunto Sakura seria y preocupada.

- Tranquila Sakura – Trato de aliviarla Kakashi - Lo que quieren decir es que lucharan con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera una lucha a muerte - Le palmo el hombro.

- Pero... pueden salir lastimados - Susurro un poco triste

- Por supuesto que sí. Un paso en falso y uno de los dos muere con semejante poder que tienen… Pero, aquí a mi lado tengo a una de las mejores ninjas médicos entrenada por la legendaria Tsunade. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte - Le sonrió su sensei - Ahora si Sakura… Esta vez todo estará bien, te lo prometo - Concluyo.

- Supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí – Dijo A - Me despido y espero volver a verlos... en otras circunstancias

- ¡Yahoo! Naruto nos veremos en otro momento – Se despedía B chocando los puños.

- Prometo visitarte amigo, saluda a Gyuki de mi parte – Le dijo mientras chocaba con su puño.

- ¡No hay problema! – Le espetó. Luego miro a Sasuke y ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Emm… ¿Bee? - Le dijo algo nervioso. Sabía que su amigo era muy impulsivo… y Sasuke no era de tener mucha paciencia con este tipo de personas.

- Hmm - Hacia mientras se acercaba más y más a Sasuke.

El pelinegro solo lo miraba fríamente pero luego para su sorpresa. El jiinchuriki, le tendió su mano con el puño cerrado esperando a que se lo chocara.

Naruto sonrió al ver ese gesto y se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sasuke le devolvió el saludo sin vacilar.

- Hmm... - Dijo otra vez y se acercó devuelta al Uchiha. Esta vez él si puso cara extraña. - Sí que has cambiado… Uchiha Sasuke - Le sonrió Bee. - ¡Adiós Naruto! - Le dijo otra vez a su amigo y se marchó.

- Supongo que nosotros también nos vamos – Tambien se despedía Gaara y se dio la vuelta. Saludo a Naruto y emprendieron su camino a casa.

- Creo que este es el adiós - Le sonrió a Shikamaru. - Asegúrate de que no te vuelva a salvar.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo también te he estado salvad... - El chico de las sombras se quedó tieso. La kunoichi se la arena le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Mira nada mas cual es la forma para hacerte callar - Se carcajeo y luego le dijo - Adiós nos vemos pronto.

- Hmpf… Adiós Shikamaru, fue un gusto luchar junto a ti – Añadio Kankuro y luego se fue junto con su hermana.

- Se quedó mudo - Dijo Choji riéndose.

- Mira cómo te ha dejado una chica al fin eh – También comenzó a reírse Ino junto con su amigo.

- Me las pagaras – Pensó el chico de las sombras mirando hacia donde la kunoichi estaba yendo.

Los shinobis de Iwagakure tambien ya se habían ido.

- ¡Bien! ¿Están todos listos? ¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡Muero por un sake, y una buena fiesta! - Dijo muy feliz Tsunade.

- ¡Tsunade sama! – Exclamo Shizune un poco avergonzada.

- Ha decir verdad creo que debemos festejarlo con un buen plato de ramen – Inquirió abrazando a Sasuke por el hombro.

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOO el nectar de la juventud – Exclamo Guy apareciendo al lado de Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke! - Le llamo Rock Lee y se paró frente a él. Como en una vieja escena de los exámenes de ascenso a grado chunnin.

El pelinegro solo lo miro despreocupadamente - ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto como si nada.

- ¡Quiero que seas mi rival! ¡Pelea conmigo! - Le propuso.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? - Respondió sin preocuparse.

- Por la misma razón que te dije hace tres años quiero retarte porque creo que el esfuerzo gana al talento - Dijo Lee decidido.

- Me niego - Dijo y siguió caminando. Lee lo seguía fiel su propuesta por todo el camino y Naruto solo se reía de lo desinteresado que era Sasuke y la persistencia del "cejas encrespadas"

- ¿No te recuerdan a alguien Gai? – Sonrió Kakashi hacia a su amigo comenzando a caminar a su lado.

- Pues... no la verdad que no - Dijo ingenuamente la bestia verde de Konoha.

Kakashi lo miro y luego dijo - Ah olvídalo... **_volvamos a casa._**


End file.
